


The Story of the Succesor

by 11Fritos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omnic Crisis, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Fritos/pseuds/11Fritos
Summary: My take on Doomfist's origin story, evolved from an ask I got on Tumblr about headcanons for character's siblings.





	The Story of the Succesor

“No” Akande looked around him, the rubble of the destroyed buildings surrounding him. “No” the word seemed to be his personal mantra as the ruins of his home surrounded him. “No” he said once more as he gained his wits and began running towards his home, his family, his life. He stopped once more when he saw what had become of it, it was in ruin, most of it collapsed and the parts that weren't were surrounded by flame. He was running on pure adrenaline as he ran into the remains of the crumbled building, his home that he grew, learned, and played in. He knew exactly where he was headed, the layout imprinted in his mind from his years of living there. 

He turned a corner and his run slowed into a jog before stopping completely “No” it was a quiet whisper. He looked into his sister’s room or what was left of it and saw her, her legs and one arm crushed by fallen rubble. He ran over to her trying to push it off of her with all his might, he was much stronger than most people, having been training in multiple fighting styles since youth but he still couldn't move it. He stopped for a moment to kick away an approaching omnic but then was right back at his sister’s side.  
“Akande?” A weak voice gasped out, sounding rough, but still familiar.   
“Shanumi!” He said, relieved she was still alive.   
“You came back” she said, voice still quiet, but tears were starting to well up in her eyes “you did it” she said as the tears started streaming  
“I did it, I did it for you” Akande said, starting to cry as well.

 

“I'm gonna win the nationals” Akande has said one day at dinner. Everyone else, his parents and sister turned to him. His dad and mom smiled   
“Of course you will” they said, but they weren't mocking him, no they truly believed Akande was capable of greatness.   
“When you win can you bring back the championship? I wanna see it!” His twin said eagerly.  
“The first thing I'll do when I win is fly right back here and we’ll all celebrate”

 

And that's exactly what he did, just last night he had one and eagerly hopped on a plane heading back to his hometown. He was their hero now, something his family, his tribe could be remembered by. Everyone would be saying ‘that's the Yoruba tribe, that's where Akande Ogundimu is from’. But before he arrived news of the omnic crisis spreading here had flocked the news, he couldn't believe it. That was his home, safe from the outside world, that was supposed to always be there for him. Now though? Now it was gone, and here he was standing next to his dying sister. He was drawn out of thoughts by his sister hacking into her hand she used to cover her mouth. When she removed it there was blood covering it. She grabbed Akande’s left hand and placed something, a piece of paper, in it “I'm proud of you, we all are” he looked right into her eyes as the light faded from them.

“No, no, no, no” he went backed to trying to push the rubble of his sister. All the while hiccuping it sobs repeating the same words over and over “no, no, no”. He slowly stunk to the floor, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, something he hadn't done since he was a child. He stayed there before hearing a loud creaking and looking up to see more of the roof starting to fall, he tried to run but it was too late the fallen peace of building landed directly on his right arm. 

When the ambulance had found him, he was unconscious but still alive. They saw the paper in his hands and opened it to reveal a photograph of himself and the dead body a few feet away. When he awoke he found out that his sister and both of his parents had died in the attack. Unfortunately, they couldn't save his arm and he had to have it amputated, but was able to get a special prosthetic built by his father’s company. As if the loss of his family wasn't enough he then found out that his new arm gave him an “unfair advantage” in fights, so he ended up losing everything he had ever cared about. 

 

But now, Akande found a purpose and he was no longer called Akande. He had a name with a legacy, a name that struck fear into the hearts of his enemies, and that name was Doomfist. He looked down at the piece of paper he had kept so long, the picture starting to fade from old age and white lines created where the picture had been folded so many times “I'll make you proud”


End file.
